Komodo
by Valamon
Summary: A young woman tries to survive on her own, but after a run-in with a certain Viral, she finds herself taken in unexpectedly. But something more sinister is lurking in the shadows, waiting for the time to strike. (Re-written version)
1. Chapter 1

The city streets were filled with people bustling about with their daily activities.  
>A young woman wormed her way through the crowds of people, desperation fueling her weary legs. She chanced a glance over her shoulder when she heard shouting.<br>"Come back, Komodo!"  
>"We only wanna play!"<br>"Yeah, just a little bit of fun!"  
>There was a chorus of laughter that followed.<br>Komodo was spurred on, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that ate at her muscles and the burning of her oxygen-deprived lungs.  
>As she cut a corner sharply, she collided with something hard. The force of the impact knocked her down, tearing what little air she had in her throat. She sat on the pavement struggling for breath.<br>"Watch where yer goin'!" a deep, gravely male voice barked.  
>Komodo jumped in surprise and brought her dark brown eyes up to locate the owner of the voice.<br>A rather strange looking man was looming over her. The first thing she noticed was the three piercing wine-red eyes glaring down at her through a dark purple half-helmet with large spikes at the end that showed off several inches of spiked bleach-blonde hair, the bottom ended at his jaw-line and extended over his nose. The small amount of skin that could be seen was as white as a sheet of pristine paper. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, revealing a pointed lower snaggletooth and a pair of short fangs.  
>A quick once over revealed he was garbed in a skin-tight black body suit, showing off a rather muscular build, accompanied by an open jacket of the same color that ended just at the top of his hips with a red bandanna tied just below his right shoulder. He wore gloves with metal-plates on each knuckle and joint and full metal covering the digits to resemble claws along with arm-guards strapped to the lower part of his arms. The black boots sported three spikes on the toes and the right held a holster with a gun in it; his knees were covered by metal knee-pads. She could almost swear there was a tail plated in smooth metal lashing about behind him.<br>Despite the man's frightening physique, Komodo forced herself to her feet. The prospect of her pursuers capturing her was more horrifying.  
>She attempted to dart past the man, but he grabbed her by the upper part of her arm in a black leather-gloved hand. Fear shot through her at how strong it was. "H-hey-!"<br>She looked over her shoulder towards the group of five young men pushing their way through the crowd.  
>"The 'ell's yer problem, eh?! Can't apologize fer runnin' inta a guy?!"<br>"I-I'm sorry! Please! Let go!" she managed to say between forced breaths.  
>The anger had died down in the man's eyes to be replaced by curiosity. "What the 'ell's yer problem? Humans are scared of me, but not like this."<br>"Oh, please let me go!" Komodo pleaded, tugging her arm.  
>"Answer me why first."<br>The young woman sobbed softly and went limp with despair. "Please-!"  
>"Komodo!"<br>The man looked up at the group, who had halted several feet away.  
>One of the bolder ones stepped forward. His dark tanned face showed no fear, though a hint was evident in the cold, steel blue eyes. Komodo knew who it was immediately by the way he held himself. It was the leader of the group, Kaden.<br>The strange man and the nineteen-year-old glared each other down for a few moments before the latter spoke.  
>"Give her here."<br>"And why should I?"  
>"You're ruining our game!"<br>"I don't think she likes yer little 'game.'"  
>"Of course she does! Don't ya, Komodo?" He gave her a sly smile.<br>She whimpered and turned her head away.  
>"You little bitch, you belong to me!" the teenager growled, taking several steps forward.<br>"She don't belong ta anyone." the man replied coolly, removing the weapon from its holster with his free hand.  
>Kaden made to step forward again, but the man fired the weapon. The bullets landed inches from the teenager's feet, tearing through the concrete as if it were butter.<br>With a yelp, the teenager turned on his heels and rushed through his companions, yelling at them to follow, to which they did gladly.  
>The man snorted approvingly and re-holstered the gun. He then turned his attention back to Komodo.<br>She was staring at him, stunned. No one had ever stopped Kaden and his group from harassing her before.  
>"What?"<br>She quickly lowered her gaze, mumbling an apology.  
>"Eh."<br>She nearly lost her balance when the man released her arm. She watched as he tucked his thumbs in his belts and started walking off.  
>The young woman was still too stunned to call out to him, as she was wanting. She feared it would anger him. Instead, she turned her back to him and started off for the park.<p>

Later in the day, Komodo was walking along an abandoned sidewalk dragging a stick behind her.  
>She looked up at small, three-story building off to her right. She passed by it every day. It appeared to be an apartment but she had never seen anyone going in or out of it. Fear always overrode her curiosity to peek in the windows of the first floor.<br>She was brought from her thoughts as she was roughly spun around.  
>Kaden's face, twisted in a vicious snarl, was mere inches from her own. "You really thought you'd get away from me, huh?"<br>Komodo gulped and hunched her shoulders. Staying quiet was the best reply when he was this angered.  
>He growled and brought the knuckles of one fist up to her cheek forcefully.<br>The blow made her knees buckle and she crumpled in a heap on the pavement.  
>Kaden landed several kicks to her chest and stomach, screaming at her all the while. Pain rocketed through her body; it shook with a coughing fit as it fought to refill her lungs. The final kick sent her skidding in to the building.<br>With the quick respite from the kicks, Komodo sucked in mouthfuls of air. She could taste something metallic on her tongue, it burned as it slid down her throat.  
>The sound of footsteps made her lift her head enough to see Kaden making his way towards her. She tried to make her eyes focus as they began to blur. She could barely make out the shining silver object in his hand.<br>_A knife? I'm going to die..._  
>She let her head drop in resignation and closed her eyes. The pain immobilized her and prevented her from moving even a muscle to save herself.<br>A sudden yelp forced her eyes open. Through her blurred vision, she could see a black shape holding what appeared to be Kaden. Her eyes closed again as darkness rushed in to greet her.


	2. Chapter 2

Komodo bolted awake, but immediately lay back down with a groan as her body cried out in agony. Once she was able to open her eyes again, she gave the room a quick survey. _Wh...where am I?_  
>The room was small with white walls, a dingy tan carpet and few furnishings. There was a low wooden coffee table littered with empty beer cans, cups, and paper plates next to the couch she was lying on. Next to what seemed to be a doorway to a kitchen was a black stand that held a small TV. There was one other doorway diagonal to the foot of the couch, leading out to a hallway.<br>_Is this...an apartment?_ She looked up at the ceiling, trying to will her body to stop aching.  
>"How ya feelin'?"<br>Komodo jumped at the sound of the gruff voice. She looked around to find where it had come from.  
>The strange man from earlier was standing in the doorway the led to the hall, arms folded.<br>A sudden feeling of fear rose up in the young woman and her body began shaking. She pulled herself up as much as she was able, pressing her back against the arm of the couch.  
>The man rolled his red-wine eyes in an almost exasperated way. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. I'd had let that punk knife ya if I did."<br>The comment was only slightly comforting to the distressed Komodo.  
>The man walked over and sat down on the arm of the couch opposite the young woman. "He got'cha pretty good. I cleaned ya up a bit."<br>Komodo mumbled her gratitude and was surprised when he merely waved his hand.  
>"Eh, didn't want blood on the couch."<br>"Why did you...I didn't even deserve...why?"  
>"Hrm?" He looked down at her, confusion in his hard eyes. "Deserve what?"<br>Komodo looked down at her hands. "Never mind..."  
>He shook his head. "What that little punk want with ya anyhow's?"<br>"He just likes to hurt me...it's all a game."  
>The man frowned deeply. "That ain't right."<br>Komodo shrugged slightly. "Do you have any ice?"  
>"Mhm. Lemme get some." He disappeared into the kitchen.<br>A few moments later he returned with a paper towel in hand.  
>She took it gratefully and pressed it to her bruised cheek. She sighed softly. "Why...?" she muttered.<br>"Why what?"  
>"Why am I here?"<br>"I brought ya here. That little punk smacked ya against the buildin'."  
>Komodo furrowed her brow thoughtfully. <em>So someone did live here.<em>  
>"So...Komodo, is it?"<br>She looked up sharply. "How did...?"  
>"He called yer name earlier. Is that really yer name?"<br>Komodo looked away, tears stinging at her eyes. "Yes..."  
>"Ah, thought with how he was treatin' ya it was like a 'pet' name."<br>She blinked in surprise and brought her eyes up to meet his. "You...you don't think it's a weird name?"  
>"Eh?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "No, not really. Should I?"<br>"Everyone else does..."  
>"And why is that?"<br>"It's a stupid name for a person."  
>"Psh. It's a fine name. You humans all have weird names, ta me, anyhow."<br>"'Humans'? Are you not human?"  
>This brought a rumbling chuckle from the man. "'ell no! I'ma Digimon."<br>Komodo tilted her head to one side. "Di-gi-mon." she said slowly to herself, trying to comprehend the meaning of the word.  
>"Digital monsters. Pretty much."<br>"Oh, all right." She nodded, though she still was unsure what it meant.  
>"I never did rightly introduce myself. Seems fair I give my name since I got yers. Name's Beelzebumon."<br>"'Mon'?"  
>"Yeh, just somethin'. Same as Digimon, the mon part just means monster fer short."<br>Komodo shook her head in an attempt to clear it and better her understanding.  
>"Ya got a place fer me ta drop ya off at?"<br>She lowered her gaze. "The park."  
>"Park? Why would ya want dropped off at the park?"<br>She fiddled with her fingers, not giving a reply.  
>Beelzebumon frowned. "Komodo, tell me. I ain't droppin' ya off at a park. That punk'll find ya."<br>"He always does, anyway..." She let out a small squeak when the Digimon moved so he was looming over her, fists planted on his hips in a menacing manner.  
>"Tell me." he growled.<br>She put her arms over her head. "I-it's where I live!"  
>The frown fell from his face. "Wha? Why the 'ell ya livin' in the park?"<br>"I don't have anywhere else to go."  
>"Surely there's somewhere. Tell ya what, ya can stay here till yer better. Then we'll find ya somewhere else ta stay."<br>She stared at him, dumbfounded. "Really?"  
>He nodded solemnly.<br>"Oh, thank you! That means a lot-!" She gasped as pain jolted through her and had to curl up more before it eased up. "Ow..."  
>"Take it easy, there."<br>"I'll have to get my things later."  
>"Things?"<br>"I have some of my possessions in a duffel bag in the park."  
>"Oh, makes sense, I suppose. I'll get it for ya."<br>"Y-you don't have to."  
>He shrugged. "Eh. Yer not goin' anywhere for awhile."<br>"It's in a bush under the large oak tree smack dab in the middle of where all the paths meet."  
>She watched him until he closed the door behind him. The moment the door closed, she burst into a fit of excited giggles. "I have somewhere to stay! Even if it is with this strange person...I wonder where he'll find for me to stay."<br>A short while later Beelzebumon returned with her duffel bag slung over his shoulder, a sour look to his face, accompanied by several small cuts.  
>"Didn't tell me it was in a damned <em>thorn<em> bush." he grumbled as he set the duffel bag on the floor beside her.  
>"Sorry. I forgot about it." she said meekly.<br>"Ferget about it. Not much of a bother." he said as he sat down on the end of the couch, propping his feet up on the table and placing his hands behind his head.  
>Komodo went to pick up her duffel bag to ensure all of her belongings were still in it, but the aching in her limbs made her think otherwise. She instead cupped her chin in one hand and watched the Digimon with fascination as he flipped through the channels on the television with his tail.<br>A sudden grumbling noise from her stomach that made the Digimon turn to look at her in surprise. She blushed with embarrassment.  
>"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say yer hungry."<br>"Oh, n-no!" she said hastily. "It just makes that noise sometimes."  
>"Yeh, which means it needs fed. Now what do ya want?"<br>"I get a choice?" she blurted out, surprise overtaking her attempt to stop herself.  
>Beelzebumon gave her a look of confusion. "Well...yeh. Yer the one eatin'."<br>"Oh...um...anything will work, I suppose."  
>He gave her a quirky smirk. "Meanin' ya gotta eat what I give ya."<br>"I will."  
>She watched as he disappeared through the kitchen doorway.<br>As she listened to him rummage around, she stretched herself out some, flexing her muscles in an attempt to push out the soreness. She then realized her shirt was stained with blood.  
>"Beelzebumon, where's the bathroom?"<br>"Down the hall, second door on the right."  
>Despite the aching in her body, Komodo forced herself up from the couch and took up the duffel bag.<br>In the bathroom, she shut and locked the door before setting her bag on the counter. She stared at her reflection in the small medicine cabinet mirror. She gingerly touched the dark bruise on her cheek. _He hit me harder than I thought._  
>Her collarbone length dull black hair was matted and disheveled and the whites of her eyes were slightly reddened and the right eye had a dark ring around it.<br>She pulled a baggy black t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts from the bag and commenced undressing herself. Stripped to her undergarments, she found several bruises along her stomach and chest where Kaden's kicks had landed. New trophies to be added to the many scars and older bruises that littered her thin frame. _Just what I wanted, more of them._  
>She quickly dressed and put the old clothes in the bag before returning to the living room.<br>Beelzebumon was sitting on the couch with his cheek in his hand as he flipped through the channels of the television.  
>She noticed the coffee table was now free of litter and a small white plastic bowl was set on it in front of the place where she had sat previously.<br>She halted near the television, not wanting to walk in front of it and chance angering Beelzebumon. She looked towards the Digimon when she heard a small gasp. He was staring wide-eyed at her. "Wh-what?" she asked, looking down at herself.  
>"Where the 'ell ya get all those?"<br>"No-nowhere..." she mumbled, tugging her shirtsleeve down farther on her arm.  
>His pale face set in to a frown but he said nothing further on the matter. After a few moments he spoke again: "Ya gonna sit down or stand there like a statue?"<br>She quickly made her way around to the other side of the couch and sat down. She stared at the swirling green pieces in the yellow broth.  
>"Should eat before it gets cold. That stuff never tastes good cold."<br>Komodo nodded and picked up the bowl. Disregarding the fork, she slurped at the contents.  
>"Er...ya gotta fork, there, kiddo."<br>Komodo halted, ducking her head in embarrassment. She set the bowl back down on the table, her appetite satiated for the time being.  
>"That all yer gonna eat?"<br>"I..."  
>"Ya don't eat much, do ya?"<br>She shook her head slightly.  
>"Well. While yer here, ya can eat as much as ya want, okay? Don't need ya wastin' away."<br>She blushed slightly and nodded.  
>He picked the bowl up and disappeared into the kitchen.<br>"I hope he's not wasting that because I didn't eat it..."  
>"I put it in the fridge for later."<br>She looked up to see him in the doorway, a hand on his side.  
>"Tomorrow, I want a few more answers from ya, girlie. Need 'em if ya expect me to find ya somewhere ta live."<br>Komodo fiddled her fingers, uncertain as to what he would need to know to find her a place to stay. She suddenly had to stifle a yawn.  
>"Tired?"<br>"A little..."  
>"Yeh. Ya need ta rest. I'll get ya some bed-clothes," He returned a few minutes later with a pillow and a light blue sheet. He held them out to her. "Here ya go. Make yerself comfortable. If ya need anythin' my room is the first on the left."<br>"Th-" She stopped when his eyes narrowed. "I mean...all right..."  
>He gave a small nod and left the room.<br>After situating the bedding out on the floor in front of the television, Komodo curled up and attempted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Komodo jolted awake at the sound of Beelzebumon's gruff voice.  
>"Er...'ey kiddo, ya weren't supposed to sleep on the floor."<br>She looked up at him, trying to calm her racing heart. "I...wasn't?"  
>He shook his head. "Coulda had the couch."<br>"Oh..."  
>"Up and at'em anyways. Gonna work on cleanin' up. Can't with ya on the floor."<br>Komodo quickly gathered up the bedding and set them on the couch.  
>The pair spent the rest of the morning up the kitchen and the living room.<br>Once they were cleaned to the Digimon's satisfaction, he left after giving her a few quick words.  
>"I figure ya need a shower, feel free to use it. And if ya get hungry, there's some stuff in the kitchen. I'll be back in a bit."<p>

After he had left, Komodo took a shower and sat on the couch going through the channels of the television. She found a techno music station and kept it on as she read a book she kept in her duffel bag.  
>The beats from the songs eventually overtook the young woman and she was up dancing around, eventually making her way in to the kitchen.<br>"The 'ell ya doin'?"  
>The sound of the pulsating music nearly drowned out the gravely voice of the Digimon.<br>Komodo had managed to hear it and froze, her face flushed with embarrassment.  
>He turned down the music and inquired again. "The 'ell?"<br>"So-sorry." she mumbled, clasping her hands against her legs and dropping her gaze to the floor.  
>"Sorry for what?"<br>"I um..."  
>"Ya have fun?"<br>She rocked back and forth on her heels, staying silent.  
>"All right, then. Don't gotta answer." He waved a hand and disappeared from sight.<br>Komodo hurried after him, a pang of guilt tugging at her heart that she offended him. As she passed through the doorway, the faint smell of alcohol wafted in to her nostrils. She halted and blinked in surprise. She shrugged it off and sat down on the couch where Beelzebumon was sitting with his legs crossed on the coffee table.  
>"Since ya were up dancin', I'm gonna assume yer feelin' better?"<br>"I am still a little sore."  
>"But better than yesterday?"<br>She nodded.  
>"So I'm gonna do a little interrogatin'. And I want truthful answers. Got it?"<br>She nodded again, fidgeting with her shirt hem.  
>"How old are ya?"<br>"Uhm..." She knit her eyebrows together thoughtfully. "My parents forced me out when I was sixteen...I've been in the park for...three years...maybe?"  
>"Ya not sure?"<br>Komodo shook her head. "Time just goes by. I'm not sure...I'll guess around twenty."  
>The Digimon nodded. "Meanin' ya can't stay in an orphanage. Not that I'd think ya would want to anyhow."<br>Komodo shook her head vigorously. "I spent a year in one before. Never again."  
>"I ain't really sure where to take ya. Got any family out of state, perhaps? Anybody to take ya in?"<br>"I...have an aunt. But she's out of country. And I don't think she'd appreciate an extra mouth to feed."  
>"How the 'ell ya been eatin'? Or keepin' warm if ya said ya were in the park three years?"<br>"There's places around I would get scraps from. Or once a week, this place gives out free sandwiches to the homeless. Uhm...keeping warm. I'd hide out in some of the twenty-four/seven food places. Not much my choice, but sometimes Kaden would take me to his place. Not the best experiences...but it was a place, at least."  
>Beelzebumon had remained quiet as she spoke, his expression unreadable. When she finished, the Digimon sighed heavily through his nose, slight dismay etching his hard features. "Resourceful, at least. Yer killin' me, kid. What am I supposed to do with ya?"<br>"I'm sorry for being a bother..."  
>An appalled look replaced the dismay. "That wasn't what I meant!"<br>Komodo sighed and cupped her chin in her hand. "You don't have to lie about it. I'm used to being a burden."  
>"Now see here. Ya ain't a burden, I never said ya were. Now stop actin' so mopey."<br>She hunched her shoulders. "Sorry..."  
>"Ya just have to stay here for the time bein'. I'll keep askin' around, see if I can find ya a place more suitable. I ain't had any company in a couple years. So eh..."<br>"I...I understand."  
>He placed a hand on the crown of her head, giving it a gentle shake. "Stop it now. Yer killin' me with all this."<br>Komodo could not stop herself from a small smile, despite that she felt she would break down in tears at any moment.  
>He nodded, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "That's better," He removed his hand. "So ya like dancin' then?"<br>Komodo flushed lightly. "I ah...sometimes. I um...used to take lessons from one of the kids at school, she did a few different types of dancing."  
>"Ah, that's cool. Might figure, but I rather like causin' a bit of mayhem." he said, giving her a knowing wink.<br>"Like scaring people or blowing things up?  
>"Yeh, if I can get away with it. Not much here, though. Meh. I've found these violent video game things ta be just about as fun. And less gettin' in trouble."<br>She nodded in agreement.  
>"Speakin' of which, I've had an itch ta play somethin'." He got up from the couch and went down through the hallway.<br>Komodo waited on the couch for several minutes until the Digimon reappeared with a square black box-shaped object and a stack of smaller green squares in his claws.  
>"'Ere we go. Just gotta get it set up."<br>It took only a few moments for him to put all the cords in their proper places and insert one of the games. He settled himself back on the couch with a controller in hand.  
>Komodo watched quietly as the Digimon played through a game with a humanoid animalistic protagonist fighting against different species of enemies ranging from short square-shaped ones to small bears that fought with weapons like jack-in-the-boxes and lollipop axes. She found the dialogue and overall atmosphere to be enjoyable and entertaining. She could see why Beelzebumon enjoyed the game, with the mayhem and blood-shed that was caused. The protagonist could cut his enemies into pieces with a blade-like armament or even roll them over and cause them to splatter against the screen.<br>After completing several levels, he finally paused playing to take a break. "So what'cha have in mind fer food?"  
>"Food?"<br>"Yeh, the stuff ya eat."  
>She blushed. "I-I know...I um..."<br>"Was thinkin' of goin' ta get some pizza or take-out. I don't have much here. Need ta go out shoppin'."  
>"Anything is fine with me."<br>"Long as ya get fed, right?" he asked with a small chuckle.  
>Komodo blushed and looked away.<br>"I'm just pullin' yer leg. With yer state, I wouldn't figure ya would care what ya got, long as it was somethin'."  
>She nodded slightly. She blinked in surprise when the Digimon suddenly held the controller out to her.<br>"'Ere, have some fun while I go fetch somethin' fer us."  
>"Uhm..." She tentatively took the controller from the metallic claws and gingerly placed her fingers in the proper places on it.<br>"Be back ina bit."  
>After Beelzebumon left, Komodo attempted to play from the current level of the game. Being unused to the controls, she ended up killing her character more than the enemies. Undeterred by the failures, she continued her attempts for an hour longer until the Digimon returned with a large brown bag.<br>Komodo watched in astonishment as he pulled out several metal tins of food and two plastic bowls of rice and one of egg drop soup and set them out on the table along with plastic cutlery and chopsticks.  
>"Wasn't sure what ya'd want, if ya were allergic ta anythin' or stuff like that. So I got a little bit of anythin' I could think of, and my stuff. I'ma make ya write up a list of what ya like or somethin' so I don't get ya somethin' bad for ya."<br>"I...well," She halted, tapping her chin. "I think I'm mainly just allergic to peanut products and mushrooms. I can eat anything, otherwise."  
>"Will try to keep that in mind, then. And ah..." He pulled one of the tins away from her. "This has peanuts in it."<br>She giggled. "Thanks."  
>"Eh, don't need a trip ta the hospital, ya know?"<br>Komodo nodded. The thought of having to be in a hospital for food allergies did not sound like a pleasant idea.  
>"Well, ya gonna just sit there or ya gonna eat?"<br>After looking over each tin of food, the young woman settled with the bowl of egg drop soup.  
>Beelzebumon was picking at a tin of chicken covered in a light orange sauce with a pair of chopsticks while he surveyed how far Komodo managed to progress in the game. "Hm. 'Bout finished with it. Ya wanna play anymore?"<br>"Maybe just a little."  
>"Knock yerself out."<br>The rest of the night consisted of the pair trading the controller after every few tries as the next levels were difficult and helped stem any outbursts from the easily irritated Digimon and allowed each to eat as they watched.  
>Komodo was busy playing when Beelzebumon announced he was finished for the night and left the room after cleaning up the leftovers. She continued to play until the next death of the character before gathering up her clothes to go change in the bathroom.<br>As she neared the closed door, the sound of cascading water reached her ears. _Oh, thought he was asleep. Sounds like he's showering. I um...where to change? Guess I could still in the living room. Don't think he'll come in there._ She returned to the living room. She kept her back to the hall doorway as she commenced pulling her shirt up. It only made it up to the bottom of her ribs before she froze, hearing the sound of slightly muffled footsteps. She cast a glance over her shoulder, her arms still holding her shirt.  
>Beelzebumon was in the doorway, his mouth agape and his chalky skin a deep pink, a burgundy towel tied about his waist.<br>Komodo shrieked and threw the closest object, the controller, at him.  
>The Digimon yelped as the controller smacked him in the jaw and he hurried back from the doorway.<br>_Oh, no. I think I hurt him._ She hurried after him after pulling her shirt back down.  
>He was standing in his bedroom, controller in one hand and the other rubbing his injured jaw. He looked up at her when she appeared in the doorway.<br>"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
>"Eh, it's okay. Didn't know ya were changin'. Just thought I'd check on ya."<br>Komodo had to force herself not to stare at the Digimon. She found it strange to see him without his body suit on, but moreso that he had small scars along his arms and chest. She tore her eyes away and looked up at his face as he held the controller out to her.  
>"Just try not ta destroy my stuff on my face."<br>"I won't, I'm sorry. I won't do that again, I-"  
>"Cool it, kiddoe. Bathroom's free now."<br>She nodded quickly and hurried from the room to fetch her clothes. Once she was properly changed she made up the sheet and pillow on the couch and tried to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Komodo was walking down an empty hallway of smooth blueish-grey hued stones. The way ahead of her was pitch black. Cold drafts of air whipped and whined around her, chilling her to the bone. "It's so cold. Definitely isn't the apartment...where am I?" She looked around, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm them.  
>A door suddenly appeared in front of her out of the blackness. It opened with a rather sinister creak.<br>Komodo hesitated before making her way inside. No sooner did she step all the way through the doorway than the door shut behind her. She jumped violently at the resounding thud. She took a deep breath to calm herself before looking around.  
>The room was enveloped in shadows, which writhed and coiled as if they were alive.<br>"Where am I?"  
>"Ah, Komodo."<br>The sinister male voice caused her to glance about fearfully in an attempt to locate its owner.  
>"Wh-who's there?"<br>"My name is of no importance," A figured stepped out of the shadows to stand only a few feet from the young woman. Cloaked in a deep red robe that ended just above dark purple boots with a triangular purple sash adorned with green symbols and trimmed in gold whose tip touched the end of the robe, the only part of his face that was visible were two piercing blue eyes. A medallion of some kind hung from his neck by a bead necklace. Two white horns arched from either side of his head to stop short of the pointed hood and a pair of dark purple wings showed from behind his back. "I have brought you here to tell you that your freedom is going to be short-lived."  
>"M-my freedom?"<br>"This room will be your new home, soon. When is going to be part of the surprise."  
>"Surprise? But why me?"<br>"All will be revealed once you are here. Farewell, for now." As he turned he was engulfed by the shadows.  
>With the strange figure gone, Komodo was left to ponder his words. No sooner did she begin to wonder what to do next then the shadows began pressing in on her, seeming to suffocate her. She let out a strangled scream as they smothered her.<p>

Komodo bolted upright, a scream tearing from her throat.  
>"What the 'ell?"<br>She looked up in fright to see Beelzebumon's three eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. "Be-Beelzebumon?"  
>"Yeh, it's me. Be worried if it were someone else. Somethin' the matter?"<br>"It was...just a nightmare..." She had to draw in a shaky breath to calm herself as the Digimon neared.  
>"Ya sure?"<br>"Ye-yes..."  
>"All right, then. I'm goin' back to bed-"<br>"Wait!"  
>"Eh?"<br>"Could you...could you stay in here?"  
>The eyes rolled. "I suppose."<br>Feeling that she was irritating him she said hastily: "You don't have to."  
>"Eh, I'm in here already, anyhow."<br>Komodo untangled herself from the sheet and moved closer, as close as she dared without touching him. His presence brought her a small feeling of comfort. "Thank you..."  
>He grunted. "No problem."<p>

The rest of the week went by with no re-occurrence of the strange dream, much to Komodo's relief. It had left her with a feeling of unease and dread. She tried her best to focus on other activities such as dancing when Beelzebumon was not home or playing different video games with the Digimon when he was. Beelzebumon had bought another controller so the pair could play together and neither were left out.  
>Komodo was beginning to wonder if Beelzebumon was truly going to find her a new place to stay. Each time she asked if he had found any information, he would wave a hand and grumble about the lack of resourceful humans, then it would be spoke of no more. His reaction was rather odd but she secretly was happy he was not going to ship her off to someone or somewhere else. Despite his physique and his mood changes, he was a good companion and made certain she was taken care of in his own way.<br>In order to show her gratitude for allowing her to stay with him and keeping her fed and having bought her newer clothes, she cleaned and cooked with the small amount of ability she had.  
>Saturday morning, after Beelzebumon had left, Komodo busied herself with cleaning. Having already cleaned the living room and scoured the kitchen, she was looking through the remaining rooms to see what would be needed done.<br>Komodo worked well in to the afternoon cleaning up the bathroom, paying meticulous detail to any crevices that even looked grimy. Once she was satisfied with her work, she moved on to the next room: Beelzebumon's bedroom.  
>Although she felt rather uneasy cleaning it without him home, she steeled herself. As long as she replaced everything back in its proper place, she did not think he would mind.<br>She had finished vacuuming and was removing the small amount of items off the oak dresser positioned against the wall opposite the door to place them on the bed.  
>One item, a small box ornately decorated with musical notes in various colors, toppled over on to the floor immediately after being placed down on the edge of the bed. Its lid slid off from the fall, spilling out the contents.<br>Komodo hurried to gather up the small items: folded up sheets of paper, note cards, and a strange white device with the cracked screen trimmed in dark purple. She was mumbling apologies to no one in particular, feeling guilty she had let it fall, believing the crack having occurred from the impact.  
>"The 'ell ya doin' in my room?!"<br>Komodo jumped violently and looked up, the items clutched to her chest. "I-I-I..."  
>Beelzebumon's eyes were ablaze, a look of utter rage twisting his face. "That's mine! What ya think yer doin' with it?!"<br>Realizing she was in danger, she quickly got to her feet and set the items on the bed, keeping quiet as she would if she were dealing with an enraged Kaden.  
>"Shoulda known I could never trust a human...I let ya stay here and let ya...just-just get outta my room!"<br>Komodo darted from the room, slipping between the small space Beelzebumon had left between himself and the doorway, and made for the front door.  
>The young woman ran until she reached the park, hiding herself near the thorn bush her duffel bag once occupied. There she sat with her head in her lap, sobbing softly and cursing herself for her own stupidity. <em>I should have waited...I should have asked. I'm so stupid...no home, no food...no friend. Why do I do this to myself?<em> Having been used to living in the park, she mechanically searched through the bush for her duffel bag. Her heart sank to her stomach as she realized it was still in Beelzebumon's apartment. _I have to get my bag! It has all my belongings in it. Do I dare go back now...? No...I'm going to wait a while..._  
>The sun was just above the horizon when Komodo decided to venture back to Beelzebumon's apartment. She stood in front of the door with her fist raised to knock, but was unable to bring herself to. "What do I even say...? That I'm sorry...? That I'd like my bag back so I can live in the park? Just would like my bag back...? Is he even home?" she muttered under her breath in some attempt to calm her racing heart. "Will he even let me have my bag back? Maybe I should check the doorknob." She slowly brought her hand down to the knob and turned it. To her surprise, it turned fully and she heard a soft click as it opened the mechanism. She opened the door enough to slip inside and quickly shut the door behind her as quietly as she could.<br>She had to stifle a cry of surprise when she turned around and saw Beelzebumon sprawled out on the couch on his stomach, seemingly asleep.  
>She moved closer to the table and knelt down. Her duffel bag was sitting against the couch, next to the Digimon's clawed hand that was rested on the floor. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully as she pondered a way to get her bag without disturbing the sleeping Digimon. She rested her arms on the table and her chin on the wrist of her left hand. Her eyelids slowly drooped close against her will.<p>

"Komodo?"  
>Komodo jerked awake, looking around in surprise.<br>Beelzebumon was sitting on the couch, looking at her with a puzzled expression.  
>Komodo hurried to her feet, stumbling slightly in her rush. "So-sorry. I was just-" She started towards the front door, not taking her eyes off the Digimon. She bit her lip when he got up and came towards her.<br>"Don't leave."  
>She halted, inches from the door. She slowly leaned her hand back until it was resting on the doorknob, just in case he became angry again. Before she had time to react, Beelzebumon had wrapped his arms about her upper back and hoisted her up so that her face was pressed against his chest. "I was so worried ya weren't comin' back."<br>Komodo's brows knit together in confusion. _He was worried...? I thought he was mad at me. And...a hug?_  
>He gave her a gentle squeeze before setting her down carefully. "I'm real sorry 'bout yellin' at ya earlier. It's just...I thought ya were snoopin' through my belongin's. But I found the vacuum cleaner after ya left."<br>Komodo lowered her gaze, fiddling her fingers. "I was just cleaning...I should have waited until you got home. But I thought I could finish before then. I-I was just moving things from the dresser and that box fell."  
>He nodded and placed a hand on the crown of her head. "It's okay. Just make sure to ask next time. I'd appreciate it more."<br>"I-I will."  
>"Good gal. Oh ahm..." He blushed slightly. "I have somethin' for ya."<br>Komodo looked up at him curiously. "Something for me?"  
>"Well...it's more like somethin' to get yerself somethin'. Same difference I suppose. Be back in just a moment." He hurried down the hallway to his room.<br>Komodo took the time of his absence to absorb what had just happened. _He forgave me so quickly...I don't understand. And what is this surprise? Guess I'll find out in a minute._  
>Beelzebumon returned shortly with something in his palm. He stopped in front of the young woman and held his hand up. "Here."<br>She looked down to see that is was money. "Bu...but why are you giving me money? I don't think I need it."  
>"Sure ya do. Get some clothes or somethin'."<br>"But you already helped me buy clothes just the other day." she pointed out.  
>A light blush spread across the Digimon's cheeks. "I know, I know. This is somethin' a little different. It's fer ah...something a little fancier, I think."<br>She tilted her head to one side. "Fancier?"  
>"Yeh. Kinda like...dunna what ya humans would say it as..."<br>"Dressy?"  
>"Yeh."<br>"But whatever for?"  
>He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "It's part of the surprise."<br>"Uhm...I guess I could find something nice. I've not worn anything dressy in years."  
>"Well ya can go out tomorrow and find somethin'. It's a bit too late. Don't need that punk tryin' ta catch ya."<br>"You're not going to come with me?"  
>"I ah...nah. One time shoppin' with ya was enough."<br>Komodo giggled softly. "It wasn't that bad."  
>"Feh."<br>The pair sat down on the couch and spent the rest of the evening watching television.


	5. Chapter 5

Komodo went out the next morning after she woke herself up completely, got dressed, and checked to see if Beelzebumon was still asleep.  
>The streets were nearly empty with how early it was, making it easier for the young woman to make her way to one of the nearby clothing stores. She had to duck into an alleyway when she spotted Kaden and his small gang across the street. He seemed to be out searching for her. The thought made her blood chill in her veins and her heart nearly stop. She hurried to the store once he and his gang were out of sight.<br>It took over an hour with the help of one of the employees to finally decide on an outfit that was not overly dressy but not too casual: the first was a shirt with a green gradient, starting with a pastel green at the collar and shoulders, a deeper and slightly brighter green from the top of the bust to the top of the hips and the remaining a deep, emerald shade. The accordion-plated sleeves followed the same gradient. The next was a pair of navy boot-cut blue jeans. The last piece to the outfit was a pair of black leather boots that zipped up on the inner side.  
>Pleased with her new outfit, Komodo returned to the apartment with the large plastic bag in tow.<br>Beelzebumon was sitting on the couch with his cheek resting against the knuckles of his right hand, elbow on the couch arm. His free hand was covering something resting against his stomach. His two main wine-colored eyes were half closed as he stared at the television. He tilted his head slightly when Komodo closed the door behind her.  
>"Hey there. You look tired."<br>"Nah...I'm fine. What'cha buy?"  
>A secretive smile appeared on the young woman's lips. "You'll have to wait until later."<br>He snorted sulkily and turned his attention back to the television.  
>Komodo could not help but giggle softly at his reaction. She placed the bag under the coffee table next to her duffel bag and took the empty space on the other end of the couch.<br>"Them boys didn't mess with ya, did they?"  
>"No. I did see them, but I hid before they saw me."<br>"Good, good."  
>Komodo pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. She watched Beelzebumon out of the corner of her eye as he fought against nodding off. "You should sleep if you're tired."<br>"Meh..." he mumbled, scrunching his eyes.  
>"But why don't you want to?"<br>"Just don't want to."  
>"Okay. Uhm..."<br>"Just think of somethin' ta talk about, keep me awake."  
>"Oh, um. Sure. Hm...could I venture to ask something?"<br>"Shoot."  
>"That box...was it something important?"<br>The Digimon was quiet, a blank look to his face.  
>Komodo pinched her lips together, regretting her decision to ask.<br>"It is, yes."  
>"Ah, okay."<br>There was a brief moment of silence before Beelzebumon spoke, looking up at her: "Why did ya ask?"  
>"Just...how angry you got. I thought maybe it was something important. And uhm...the way it looked and what was inside. Not saying you are not artistic...but you haven't shown any interest in it."<br>He shook his head slowly. "Nah. Couldn't even draw a proper zigzag to save my life."  
>The young woman giggled. "That's pretty bad."<br>He sighed heavily through his nose.  
>Komodo's face fell and she turned her head away. She looked back when she saw his arm move. She was surprised to see that he had been hiding the box with his hand.<br>Beelzebumon held it up, turning it to and fro as he examined it, a sorrowful look to his normally hard eyes. "He really did like his music."  
>"Hm?"<br>He blinked in surprise and said quickly as he tucked the box back against his stomach: "Nothin'."  
>"I'm sorry for bringing it up."<br>"Don't fret 'bout it."  
>"Okay...I just don't like seeing you so unhappy."<br>"Been unhappy for a long time."  
>Komodo moved closer. She was tempted to put her arms around him, to try to console him in some way, but she thought better of it and kept her hands to herself. <em>That box seems to mean a lot to him. I didn't mean to make him upset...<em> "I'm sorry..."  
>He merely shrugged in response.<br>Komodo looked back up to him to find he had his eyes closed. _Did he fall asleep? I'll leave him be, he seems really tired._ She rested her cheek against her knees, watching the Digimon.  
>"Thought I asked ya to keep me awake."<br>The young woman's body jerked violently at the voice. "I-I'm sorry."  
>Beelzebumon readjusted himself. "Eh, it's okay. We'll head out ina 'bout an hour."<br>"Okay."  
>"Should go eat somethin'."<br>"I will later."  
>"Will ya fetch me some coffee? There's already some made."<br>"Sure." She got up slowly and went to the kitchen, returning after a few moments with a cup of coffee. She held it out to him.  
>Beelzebumon took the offered cup and downed it.<br>"Do you want anymore?"  
>He shook his head and held the cup out to her.<br>She took the cup and went to the kitchen to place it in the sink. Just as she was setting it down, she thought better of it and turned the water on to wash it instead. "I wonder where we're going?"

Later in the evening, Komodo was in the bathroom changing in to the outfit she had bought earlier in the day. She straightened down her shirt and smoothed down her hair. "I'm not even sure if this is dressy enough or perhaps too dressy...or if he'll even like it. Oh well...time to get out of this room."  
>With her hands clasped behind her back to help ease her nervousness, she made her way down the hallway to the living room doorway.<br>Beelzebumon was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed on the coffee table, the controller resting on his legs as he played his video game. He cast a glance up at the young woman and looked back at the game, color rushing to his pallor face.  
>Komodo blushed deeply, rocking back and forth on her heels in her nervousness. "Uhm...does it look dressy enough?"<br>He paused the game, still keeping his eyes on the screen. "Yeh, looks fine."  
>The young woman hurried past the television and sat down on the couch. She felt a little saddened that the Digimon did not seem interested in truly looking at her new outfit. She pulled the boots out from their box and started putting them on.<br>Once she was ready, Beelzebumon turned off the television and the pair set out in to the evening air.


	6. Chapter 6

Komodo stood in front of a large brick building with glass windows that took up a large portion of the side facing her. A sign above the door read in embedded platinum silver letters: Silver Fox, with a silhouette of a fox wrapping around the letters.  
>She looked up at Beelzebumon with a puzzled expression. "A bar?"<br>"Er. Sorta. Ya don't mind do ya? Don't have'ta go in."  
>"Oh, that's all right. Just...you'll protect me from any weird guys, right?"<br>"'Course I will! So much as give ya a wrong look and I'll have 'em strung up by their shoelaces. And if they ain't got them, anythin' else that'll work." He gave her a reassuring grin.  
>She smiled. "Okay."<br>Beelzebumon opened the doorway to allow her inside first, then shut it behind him.  
>Inside the lights were dimmed to half of the lights' power for a reason that was foreign to Komodo. The air was humid and filled with smoke and the smell of alcohol.<br>Komodo made her way towards the long bar opposite the door, Beelzebumon following close behind her.  
>A tall man with glasses and black cropped hair was standing on the inside of the bar, busily wiping the counter. He looked up and his dark green eyes lit up. "My my. What a pretty little thing we have here! Haven't seen you around here before."<br>Komodo halted, feeling uneasy with the man's eyes upon her. She attempted to take a step back but bumped in to the solid frame of the Digimon. She flinched when she felt the pointed claws push against her back, urging her forwards.  
>"He's harmless. 'Ey Ted." he said as he sat down.<br>Komodo settled herself on the stool beside the Digimon, still a little uneasy.  
>"Hey there, Beelzebumon. Don't tell me, this pretty thing is with you?"<br>"Yeh, she is."  
>"I didn't take you for the dating type."<br>Komodo's face flushed darkly. She looked up at the Digimon to witness the tinge of pink that was beginning to show across cheeks.  
>"'Ey now! I didn't say anythin' about that, now."<br>Ted laughed. "All right, all right. The usual?"  
>"Yeh."<br>"And what for you, Miss?"  
>"Just water, please." Komodo replied softly.<br>Ted laughed again and shook his head in amusement. "She's even got manners!"  
>Komodo looked down at her hands in embarrassment.<br>"Aw. I'm just teasing, sweetheart." Ted said reassuringly, patting her hand.  
>"Just go get our stuff, jeez." Beelzebumon grumbled in annoyance.<br>Ted nodded. "Just a tick."  
>Komodo looked up at Beelzebumon after the bartender had turned away from them. "So...is this where you've been going when you leave?"<br>"Erm..." He ducked his head. "Yeh, for the most part."  
>"Oh...but why did you not want to tell me?"<br>"Tell ya what? I go to a bar?"  
>"I...guess."<br>"Well, now ya know."  
>Komodo lowered her gaze, feeling a little hurt by the sting of his tone. "I...I'm sorry."<br>"Er..." He scratched at his chin distractedly. "Nah, I'm sorry. Got a bit snippy with ya."  
>"It's okay, I shouldn't have said anything."<br>"Meh. Just ignore me, all right? Ya know by now I just get kinda grumpy. Not really any fault of yers."  
>Komodo nodded slightly.<br>Ted dropped their drinks in front of them and hurried off to tend to the other customers.  
>Komodo sipped at her water as she surveyed the area. Her eyes stopped when she spied a large area off towards the end of the building that had the floor a different coloration and a touch-screen jukebox against the wall. <em>I wonder if that's for dancing?<em> The floor was currently deserted and no music was playing.  
>"They only have certain times they let people dance."<br>Komodo looked up at Beelzebumon. "Oh, but why?"  
>"'Cause some assholes ruined it for everyone a couple weeks back. Since so many people used to dance throughout their changing levels of intoxication, they were harder to control. So they have a few hours each night where the bouncers are able to supervise 'em."<br>"Oh, all right."  
>"I figured ya might like somewhere other than the apartment to dance."<br>Komodo blushed slightly, being in public made her more nervous than eager to dance. "That was very kind of you."  
>"If anythin', it's pretty hilarious to watch. Some of 'em get so drunk that they just kinda flail around."<br>"Oh goodness. Maybe dancing wouldn't be a good idea, then."  
>"Ah, it's pretty safe. They get taken off if they're deemed a threat in any way."<br>"Makes sense." She looked around more to see what else there was, besides the tables filled with people.  
>Up from the dance floor were a set of pool tables with a dart board on the nearby wall.<br>"Ya want to do anythin'?"  
>Komodo jumped slightly. "Oh uhm. No, I don't think so. Was just looking around."<br>"M'kay."  
>"Did you?"<br>"I may play some pool ina bit. If I can find one of the guys I normally play with. No one really looks past my physique, unless they're pretty drunk. Or they don't care much overall. So it's harder ta do anythin'."  
>"I could play with you in a little while if you wanted."<br>He gave her a puzzled look. "Eh? I didn't think you played pool."  
>Komodo shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I don't actually know how to play. But I don't believe it would be hard."<br>"Guess I'll have'ta teach ya."  
>"If you wanted to."<br>"Sure."  
>She smiled. "Okay, thank you."<br>"Eh." He waved his hand as he usually did when she thanked him.  
>She smiled slightly wider and took a sip of her water.<p>

A short while later, Komodo was leaning against the wall near the pool tables while Beelzebumon was playing against a medium-height, well-built man with a groomed beard and short muddy brown mohawk hair, dressed in a grey t-shirt that showed off the dual sleeved tattoos that ended at his knuckles and a pair of blue jeans.  
>The pair were teaching her how to play, explaining steps as they went along with their game.<br>"See, you gotta pay real close attention to where the ball's gonna go when you hit it. So you gotta plan it out. Use of physics, if you ever thought you'd use it outside of school. Haha." The man spoke in a low, friendly, rumbling voice.  
>"I ain't ever had'ta plan it out like ya. Best thing is to just pay attention to the direction and force ya use."<br>"Especially you, Bee," the man said with a laugh. He gave Komodo a wink. "More than once this fellow's knocked the cue ball clear across the bar!"  
>Beelzebumon made a face at the man. "Shaddup, Nic."<br>A large grin spread across Nicholas' face but he said no more.  
>Komodo watched the man as he took careful aim at the white cue ball, attempting it to hit against the final ball on his side: the black eight ball.<br>"I swear I'll tear ya limb from limb if ya land this shot."  
>"I'd like to see you try, Bee. M'kay. Eight ball in the side pocket." He gave the cue ball a decisive, quick tap.<br>The cue ball rolled and smacked in to the eight ball, sending it off to the side.  
>The three watched with bated breath as the ball teetered on the edge of the pocket hole for a few seconds before finally falling in.<br>Nicholas punched the air in triumph.  
>Beelzebumon groaned and his entire body slumped in dejection.<br>Komodo patted on the Digimon's arm reassuringly. "You did really well."  
>"Still lost. Meh." He picked up his bottle of beer from the edge of the pool table.<br>Nicholas set the pool stick against the wall. "You want another go?"  
>"Nah. Gonna take a quick drink break."<br>"What about you, little lady?"  
>Komodo blushed lightly. "Uhm. I...suppose."<br>"I swear I'll go easy on you."  
>"Which means he won't." Beelzebumon added with a knowing nod.<br>"Shh, don't listen to that blighter. You have my word."  
>Beelzebumon shot him a venomous glare. "Why ya little git."<br>Komodo had to hide a giggle behind her hands at the two mens' banter.  
>"Psh, now even she's laughin' at me." the disgruntled Digimon grumbled.<br>Komodo watched as he made his way to a nearby empty table and sat down with his back to them. "Aw...I didn't mean to..."  
>"Oh, chin up, lovie. He gets mopey whenever he loses. I find it quite amusing. Give him a few minutes and he'll be back for another round."<br>"Okay..."  
>"Well, let's get to playing! I'll teach you right and proper how to play pool."<br>Komodo tentatively took the pool stick Nicholas offered to her. As the game commenced, she found it to be more fun than she had first anticipated with watching the first game. Nicholas gave helpful advice and even let himself mess up to show her what would happen if she disregarded the given advice.  
>A little over halfway through the game, Beelzebumon wandered back to watch.<br>"She's doin' better than you ever do, Bee!" Nicholas said teasingly.  
>Beelzebumon folded his arms across his stomach. "Yeh, yeh."<br>Komodo gave him a warm smile in hopes of cheering him up.  
>The Digimon's face darkened slightly and he averted his eyes to the remaining balls on the table.<br>The game ended with Nicholas as the victor, but Komodo was unaffected. She was simply happy to have learned something new.  
>"Told ya he wouldn't go easy on ya."<br>"I did, too! See, she got more than half of the striped in the pockets."  
>"Ya didn't help her win."<br>"Bah. She can win when she's better." He gave a hearty laugh.  
>Komodo giggled. "It's not about winning, just having fun."<br>"See! The little lady already has a winner's attitude."  
>Beelzebumon merely snorted in response.<br>"Such a sourpuss."  
>"Shaddup, Nic."<br>"You ready for another round yet, Bee?"  
>"Nah..."<br>"You wanna go again, Komodo?"  
>"Actually...I was thinking of dancing. Would either of you like to accompany me?"<br>Nicholas shook his head. "I'm not the dancing type."  
>"Me neither."<br>A new male voice, more high pitched than either of her companions suddenly spoke out. "I'd gladly join you, if you didn't mind."  
>The trio turned to face the owner of the voice.<br>He was of a medium height with a stocky build, wearing a burnt orange shirt and khaki shorts. His face was clean shaven and his sandy blonde hair was slicked to one side. He wore a disarming smile, showing off unnaturally white teeth.  
>Beelzebumon's lips pulled in to a snarl. "Who're ya?"<br>The man held a hand out. "My name is Kaz."  
>Nicholas took the hand to give it a short, firm shake. "My name is Nicholas, this grumpy fellow is Bee, and this lovely lady is Komodo."<br>Beelzebumon made a disgruntled noise, the snarl slackening only slightly.  
>Komodo blushed lightly at her introduction.<br>"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Especially you, Miss."  
>The young woman gave him a small, friendly smile. "It is nice to meet you too, Kaz. Did you say you wanted to dance with me?"<br>"If you would allow it, I would be delighted. I know it must not be any fun to dance alone, and having someone to keep away the strange men could be nice."  
>"Well...I did rather not want to dance by myself."<br>"Komodo-" Nicholas started, a worried tone to his voice.  
>Komodo gave him a reassuring smile. "I think it will be all right."<br>Nicholas leaned closer to murmur in her ear: "If this guy even tries anything, you just holler and we'll get this creep."  
>"Thank you." she whispered back.<br>Kaz grinned lopsidedly and took hold of Komodo's hand. "Let's go!"  
>Komodo looked over her shoulder at the pair as she was whisked towards the dance floor. Beelzebumon and Nicholas were wearing identical expressions of placid anger. <em>They really don't seem happy Kaz is taking me to dance...I guess I can understand. He's someone I just met. He seems kind of nice, though. And Beelzebumon and Nicholas are watching over me, they'll protect me if someone tries to hurt me.<em>  
>The pair squirmed their way through the crowd to an empty space.<br>Kaz took both of Komodo's hands and pulled her within a few inches of his person.  
>Komodo felt her heart jump to her throat at how close she was to the man. "U-uhm..."<br>"There's not a lot of room, otherwise." He gave her a smile that showed his teeth.  
>"I suppose."<br>"You are quite beautiful, you know?"  
>Komodo flushed darkly. "Wh-wha? I...don't think so."<br>"Well I do."  
>"Th-thank you..."<br>"So, is one of those guys your boyfriend?"  
>"O-oh, no, no!" she said hurriedly, feeling flustered. "They're just my friends. I live with Bee."<br>"Wait, you live with him, but you're not dating?"  
>"It's...it's a bit of a story."<br>"Ah, that's all right. You don't have to explain it to me."  
>Komodo blinked in surprise.<br>He smiled wider. "I'm not the prying type. Though I was wondering..."  
>"What?"<br>"Would your friend be mad if you didn't go home with him tonight?"  
>"I-I don't understand what you mean..." Her heart was thudding heavily in her chest. She had a good idea what Kaz really meant by the question.<br>"Oh, I know you just met me and all. But I was thinking we could go somewhere quieter and get to know each other better. I have rather taken a shine to you."  
>The breath caught in the young woman's throat, preventing her from speaking. A small gasp was all she managed as Kaz pulled her closer.<br>"What do you think, my dear?"  
>She shut her eyes against his hot breath that bombarded her face. "I-I really don't think I should."<br>"Aw...do you not like me?"  
>"Please forgive me, but I just met you."<br>"Do you not believe in love at first sight?"  
>"I..." She tried to pull away as she felt his arm slip about her waist. "Please..." The plea was no more than a reedy whisper.<br>"I promise I won't harm you." He leaned in close to her face, his lips brushing the flesh of her cheek.  
>Komodo struggled violently against his grip, trying to keep her face away from his. "N-no, just get away!"<br>"Come now! Don't struggle!" He tightened his grip on her waist, pinning one of her arms against his bulky body, and his other hand grasped tightly on to her free wrist.  
>A rush of emotions flooded through her and she had to blink away the tears stinging at the back of her eyes. Bile was rising in her throat, preventing her from making any noises above a strangled sob.<br>"Aw, don't cry now...although I think you would still look just as radiant with your cheeks bejeweled in tears."  
>"Get yer hands offa 'er!"<br>"Twisted bastard!"  
>Kaz was forcefully removed from Komodo by the enraged Beelzebumon while the young woman was scooped up in a protective embrace by Nicholas.<br>Komodo broke down in to a small sobbing fit, her body convulsing from the force, burying her face in the older man's shirt.  
>He carried her to the safety of the bar counter and stood with his back against the wooden edge, still cradling her in his arms. He spoke in a soothing tone to her: "It's all right now, lovie. That creep isn't going to hurt you anymore."<br>Komodo hiccuped and wiped at her eyes. "I-I'm sorry...I should have listened. I-I-"  
>"Hush now, Komodo. You didn't know he was gonna do anything. We were keepin' a good eye on you, too."<br>"Th-thank you...I didn't even deserve it..."  
>"Shucks, girl. You're a sweetheart. You don't deserve for some perv guy to come in and whisk you off to his hole and do what he wants. I have kids, and a paternal instinct comes with it."<br>"Bu-but what does that have to do with me?"  
>"I'd like to think of you as an extension to the family. Of course I protect family."<br>Komodo lowered her eyes, shocked in to silence. She looked up when she caught sight of Beelzebumon's boots.  
>He stopped in front of the pair and folded his arms across his chest. "Ya learn yer lesson now?"<br>Komodo dropped her eyes again. "Yes..."  
>"Oh, leave her alone, Bee."<br>"Well if we hadn't-"  
>"She's had enough of a shock today, she doesn't need berated, too."<br>The Digimon rolled his wine-red eyes slightly.  
>"What did you do to Kaz?" Komodo asked after a few moments.<br>"Me? Oh ah...nothin' really. Bouncer came and escorted him out."  
>"Oh, okay..."<br>Beelzebumon suddenly leaned down until he was eye level with the young woman, placing his hands on his knees.  
>She stared at him, startled. "Uhm..."<br>He surveyed her face closely. After a few moments he took hold of the wrist that Kaz had recently held on to and lifted the shirt sleeve up.  
>Komodo made a small noise of protest as she watched him turn it over.<br>"What's this?"  
>"It-it..."<br>Nicholas looked down, a confused look on his face. "Wait...are those scars?"  
>Komodo shut her eyes tightly, biting at her lip.<br>"Komodo?"  
>She flinched at the sound of the Digimon's voice but did not open her eyes.<br>"These ain't just scars...they're initials."  
>"Who the hell?"<br>"K-Kadan..." Komodo managed to choke out after swallowing hard.  
>"What?!" Beelzebumon's voice rose to a grating pitch. "That little bastard carved his initials?!"<br>"Who now?"  
>"This punk that I caught chasin' Komodo when she first ran inta me. He apparently has made a game of this..."<br>"That's just sick."  
>"He said it meant he owned me..."<br>Beelzebumon carefully wrapped his palm over the scars, bringing his eyes up to meet Komodo's. "This means nothin'. Nobody owns ya, except yerself. Got it?"  
>Komodo nodded slightly, though a part of her did not believe what he said. Kadan had nearly beaten the thought in to her head, it was difficult to shake.<br>"Ya wanna go home now? I think ya probably had enough excitement fer one night."  
>She nodded again. She first thought that Nicholas was going to set her down, but she was rather surprised when she was instead transferred to the thinner arms of the Digimon. She looked up at him to see him smirking down at her. She blushed lightly and turned her gaze to Nicholas, trying to still her now racing heart. Being so close to him stirred feelings of anxiety and something a little more foreign to her.<br>"It was nice meeting you today, Komodo. You take care now. Well, I know you will with this big blighter with you. Take it easy for the rest of the night, you hear? And come visit again, soon."  
>Komodo smiled. "I will. It was a lot of fun, despite the fright. It was a pleasure to meet you."<br>"Yeh, yeh. I'll see ya later, Nicholas. Ya take care gettin' home to those little 'ellions of yers."  
>Nicholas laughed heartily. "I hear you on that!" He waved them off.<p>

Beelzebumon shouldered open the front door to the apartment and made his way inside with Komodo still tucked safely in his arms.  
>She blinked sleepily as she was set carefully on the couch. The cool night air had attempted to lull her heated flesh into slumber.<br>"Ya all right there?"  
>"Yes. Just a little exhausted."<br>"Ya feelin' any better?"  
>"I am, thanks to the both of you. Beelzebumon...I'm really sorry..."<br>"Oh, don't fret about that. I'm sorry 'bout gettin' on to ya. I just...ya had me worried about ya."  
>"You were worried about me?"<br>"Well 'course. What kinda friend am I if I ain't worried 'bout ya?"  
>Komodo blinked slowly, stunned by his words. "You...you consider me a friend?"<br>Beelzebumon cocked his head to one side. "Er, well, yeh."  
>The young woman hiccuped as she caught a sob in her throat.<br>The Digimon's eyes widened. "Are ya okay?"  
>She nodded and wiped at her eyes.<br>"Ya sure? I didn't say anythin' ta upset ya did I? C'mere." He slid his arms about her shoulders, pulling her close against his chest.  
>Komodo's face flushed darkly. He had taken her completely by surprise, as he had never seemed to be the affectionate type. The foreign emotion she had felt earlier came bubbling back, stronger than before.<br>Beelzebumon pulled back, still keeping his arms about her. "Ya better now?"  
>"Yes, thank you..."<br>"Good. Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't real sure what else to do."  
>"It's-" A yawn cut off the rest of her sentence.<br>"Ya seem pretty beat, I'll leave ya to get some rest."  
>Komodo was too sleepy to give an understandable reply, though she tried her best.<br>Beelzebumon chuckled lightly as he carefully laid her down on the couch. "Yeh, night to ya, too."  
>She smiled briefly before sleep closed her eyes.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Komodo's eyes flickered open as muffled sounds seeped in to her ears. As she came awake, she realized that there was a heavy sensation on her legs. She lifted her head slightly to find Beelzebumon sitting at the other end of the couch.  
>Rather than moving her legs up so he could sit down, he had placed them across his own and was using them to rest his arms on as he played his video game.<br>She furrowed her brows slightly. _Explains the strange sensations on my legs...but why?_  
>The Digimon cast her a sideways glance. "'Ey there, sleepyhead. Ya sleep all right? Sorry 'bout yer legs, but they were in the way."<br>"You could have just pushed them over. I wouldn't have minded."  
>"Nah, wouldn't been nice of me ta do that."<br>Komodo smiled slightly. "If you say so. Could I um...have my legs back?"  
>"Eh? Oh, sure." He raised his arms up off her legs.<br>Komodo slowly and gingerly removed her legs, pulling them up to her body. She sighed softly in relief as feeling came flooding back in to them. "Thanks."  
>"No problem. 'Ey, ya need anythin'?"<br>"Do I...? Uhm. No. I'm all right."  
>"All righty."<br>Komodo looked herself over as she realized she had not changed out of her dressy clothing. "Oh, I guess I was so tired..."  
>The Digimon looked up at her quizzically. "What?"<br>"I just realized I forgot to change."  
>"Ah. No biggie. Ya were pretty tired. Might wanna change so ya don't get 'em too dirty."<br>"Yeah." She reached down for her duffel bag and set it on her lap. After sifting through the contents to find a pair of jogging pants and a long-sleeved shirt, she went to the bathroom to change.  
>In the bathroom, Komodo carefully folded up the shirt and pants she had been wearing and set them on the counter. As the wrist that bore Kaden's initials came into view, she halted for a brief moment.<br>She held her wrist close to her face and stared hard at the scars. _It just doesn't feel like I 'own' myself...If I were not here with Beelzebumon, I would be somewhere in Kaden's house right now. I used to think that I had to stay with him just to survive. Being in the park was just so hard. But I can only stand so much abuse at a time, I need a break. But being here...he doesn't hurt me at all. He's so very kind._ She looked up at the mirror. "Do I really deserve his kindness? I've been of no help to him. I just cause problems..." She sighed.  
>She jumped at the sound of the wood door resounding.<br>"'Ey, ya okay in there?"  
>"Oh!" She placed a hand over her racing heart. "Y-yes! I was just finishing up."<br>"Okay, just makin' sure ya didn't fall in or somethin'. Not somethin' I'ma rescue ya from."  
>"Thank you for the concern, but I'm all right."<br>"Okay. What'cha want for lunch?"  
>"Uhm...I don't know. Can you ask me after I'm out of the bathroom?"<br>She heard the Digimon chuckle. "Yeh, sure."  
>Once his footsteps had disappeared, Komodo quickly changed in to the jogging pants and a grey long-sleeved shirt, and made her way back in to the living room.<br>"So, ya figure what ya wanted for lunch?"  
>"Oh, um." She shrugged.<br>"Ya all right? Ya seem pretty distracted."  
>"I'm fine." She sat down on the couch.<br>"Ya thinkin' 'bout yesterday?"  
>Komodo rubbed distractedly at the scars on her wrist. "No."<br>Beelzebumon's face creased in to a worried frown. "Ya sure?"  
>"I'm fine." she replied in a more forceful tone, not looking up.<br>"Okay, okay."  
>The pair sat in silence as the Digimon returned his focus to the television.<br>Komodo watched the game absently as she attempted to process all of the thoughts bouncing around in her mind. After a short while, she decided that her friend deserved an apology for her sudden change in mood. "I'm sorry, Beelzebumon."  
>"Eh? Sorry 'bout what?"<br>"Just...earlier. I didn't mean to sound so mean..."  
>"Oh, that? Psh. Don't fret none. I understand gettin' grouchy sometimes. I just wanted ta make sure ya were okay."<br>Komodo nodded her head slightly.  
>"Ya just seem like somethin's botherin' ya."<br>"I um..."  
>"Ya can talk ta me, if ya need ta, 'kay?"<br>"Okay..." _Should I? Hm...maybe not now..._  
>"Did ya want to go to the bar in a couple days to visit with Nicholas again?"<br>"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Komodo looked about the bar in bewilderment. There were more people packed into the small building than the first time she had visited.  
>Beelzebumon had to push people out of the way so the pair could make their way to the pool tables.<br>Nicholas was chewing on the butt of his cigar as he pondered the next move to make against a younger male player. He looked up and grinned at the pair as they moved closer. "Hey there, Bee! Did you bring Komodo?"  
>"Yeh." He moved so that the young woman in question was in view.<br>She smiled and gave him a small wave. "Hi, Nicholas."  
>"Hey there, kiddoe! I was hoping you'd come back and play more pool with me."<br>"I might play some. But I really want to go dance. Won't either of you take me? Please?"  
>Nicholas' current pool buddy looked as if he were going to speak up, but a deathly glare from the Viral quickly squashed any attempt.<br>"Ah, sorry, sweetheart. I really can't dance."  
>"Yeh, I ain't either."<br>Komodo's face fell, though she swiftly hid it with a small smile. "That's okay."  
>"I think I got a better partner to dance with then either of us."<br>"R-really?"  
>"Yeah. I'll be back super quick."<br>Komodo watched as the burly man disappeared into the crowd. She looked up at Beelzebumon, who merely shrugged.  
>Nicholas returned after a short time with a woman around Komodo's age, dressed in a jean miniskirt, sheer green blouse and a black apron. She bore a mass of curly shoulder-length hair and a tanned complexion.<br>"Here, this is Melinda. She's one of the waitresses. She dances when she's on break."  
>"Hello!" Melinda chirped, waving with her free hand.<br>"Nice to meet you, Melinda." Komodo said with a small smile.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you! So you wanted to go dance?"<br>"I-I did, yes."  
>"Then let's go!"<br>Komodo cried out in surprise as the woman grabbed her wrist and led her off to the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder at her companions before being sucked into the crowd.  
>Melinda turned out to be a good dancing partner. She was extremely energetic and bubbly.<br>Komodo's heart leapt to her throat when Kaz's form suddenly appeared behind her female dance partner.  
>He tapped on Melindas's shoulder, motioning that he wanted to cut in when she turned her attention to him.<br>She quickly complied and disappeared in to the crowd.  
>Kaz gave the young woman a sly smile. "Ah, thought you'd gotten rid of me, did you?"<br>Komodo had to watch the man's lips move, the pounding music nearly drowned out his voice. Her eyebrows knit together in to a worried frown.  
>"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just like I told you before. But just so your friends don't bother us, we should go outside."<br>"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
>"Oh...I think you will."<br>Komodo felt something circular press against her stomach as he spoke. She looked down in alarm to see it was the barrel of a small handgun, craftily hidden inside of his jacket sleeve. Her eyes slowly came up to meet Kaz's. The smile he gave her made her stomach churn.  
>"Come on now." He pulled her arm to force her to turn around.<br>Komodo was led through the crowd, the barrel resting against her spine. She looked around without moving her head, to avoid alerting Kaz, trying to find her companions. To her dismay, she could not see them over the crowd of people that were packed in the bar, even though Beelzebumon was easily taller than most of the other men. _What am I going to do? If I try to call for help, they won't hear me. And Kaz could shoot me, or someone else. Maybe if he takes me out the front door, they'll see me...nevermind..._ She sighed heavily upon seeing Kaz was forcing her to the back door.  
>Kaz reached around Komodo with his free hand to open the door for her, then pushed her outside.<br>The door led to the back alleyway, deserted and quiet compared to the inside of the bar.  
>"Ah, so much better!" Kaz said after he had shut the door.<br>"Please...why are you doing this to me?" Komodo inquired as the man pushed her towards the entrance of the alleyway.  
>"I just wanted to have some companionship. Don't you think that's a nice idea? Why do you resist me? Allow that fanged punk of a friend of yours to throw me, a rather sauve and kind man, so forcefully out?"<br>"I'm sorry, he told me the bounce escorted you out."  
>"Oh, you're such a sweet and naive girl, Komodo. Hm...my car is the dark red one in front here."<br>The vehicle he mentioned was a Chevrolete Malibu, in nearly pristine condition.  
>"All right, darling. I just have to ensure you won't cause any problems in the car..."<br>Komodo watched over her shoulder as Kaz pulled out a long black zip-tie and fastened it about her wrists. She let out a small whimper. Panic that had been nestled in her gut quickly rose to settle in her throat, creating a painful lump. Her entire body was quivering from the raw terror of the fact that this strange man was kidnapping her and there was no way for her to ensure her own life.  
>Once the zip-tie was tight enough to satisfy Kaz, he unlocked the passenger car door and assisted the terrified woman inside.<br>The inside of the car was a little worse for wear than the outside, it was littered with burger wrappers and plastic soda and water bottles.  
>"Now just have to get you buckled in..." He pulled the seat belt across her chest and buckled it in.<br>Komodo squirmed slightly in the seat, the zip-tie dug into the skin of her wrists from being squashed between her own body and the seat.  
>She watched Kaz's form through the windshield as he went around the front of the car to the driver side.<br>"You'll thank me for this later. You and I will have a nice heart-to-heart and you'll see." Kaz spoke sagely as he situated himself in the seat.  
>"Please, Kaz. Why are you doing this? If you really wanted to talk we could have just-"<br>"No, Komodo," the older man interjected. "I am not going to let your freak-show friend stop me-what?"  
>The pair looked to the dashboard as the engine coughed and sputtered but refused to turn.<br>"Damn it!" Kaz growled, turning the key several more times, rewarded with the same result, "Damn it, damn it, damn it! I just had this tuned and everything! The hell is wrong with it?!"  
>Komodo had to suppress a sigh of relief. At least he was not going to be able to whisk her away in his car.<br>Kaz slammed his palm on the top of the wheel, exhaling loudly in frustration.  
>The young woman's body shook violently from the action, feeling the anger rising in the atmosphere of the vehicle's interior. <em>What will he do now? I wish Bee and Nicholas were here...I don't want to go with this man, he obviously has some kind of emotional instability.<em>  
>"You stay here while I see what is wrong with the car."<br>Komodo slumped down in the seat, attempting to make a gap so her wrists were free. She watched as the hood of the car rose up and blocked the windshield so that only a small sliver of Kaz's form was still visible through the gap at the bottom. _Where are you guys? Surely Melinda would have told Nicholas...or Beelzebumon would have wanted to check on me. Did he forget about me? I'm not really worth saving...It's my fault I'm in this mess, I should have never trusted Kaz. I just...I don't like to judge before-hand. Why do bad things always happen to me? Why does everyone I end up coming in contact with want to harm me? Was I some kind of monster in a past life?_ The trail of thoughts continued for a short while until Komodo had worked herself into a silent blubbering mess, convinced she was being punished for something.  
>The sound of the hood being closed and the movement of the car from the action caused the young woman to cease her tears and look up after she hastily wiped her cheeks on her shoulders.<br>Kaz was already stationed at the passenger door. He pulled it open. "Looks like we're not going anywhere in my poor car. We'll just have to take a cab. My dear, why do you look such a mess?"  
>The young woman gave no reply, she merely averted her eyes.<br>"Now, now. It will be all right," He slipped an arm about her upper back and held on to her arm with the other hand. "Easy now."  
>With some effort Komodo was helped out from the passenger seat. She stood shakily on her feet, having used so much energy on her crying fit.<br>Kaz pulled a handkerchief from his pants pocket and wiped down her face with it. "All better." he said after he was finished, smiling broadly to show his teeth.  
>Komodo mumbled her thanks, still keeping her eyes away from him.<br>"You're welcome, dear. You still look just as beautiful, don't worry. But you shouldn't cry, there's nothing to be sad about."  
>This comment brought a small sigh from Komodo, showing her feelings were not quite on par with his. She flinched as Kaz's palm cupped her cheek.<br>He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I know you may think I'm a little strange, taking you from your friends. But I think it's for your own good. That freak isn't someone you should be around. You'd be so much happier in my company."  
>A gruff voice suddenly spoke out from the darkness: "I think she'd be happier with a group'a pigs."<br>Kaz whirled around, looking to pinpoint the owner of the voice. "Who said that?"  
>Beelzebumon and Nicholas stepped out from the shadows of the alleyway.<br>"Shit." Kaz muttered.  
>Komodo breathed out a sigh of relief. It was cut short as she was pulled into Kaz's tight embrace.<br>"She is mine!" Kaz growled, pulling the gun from his pocket. He placed the muzzle against Komodo's temple. "You try to take her and I'll kill her before you lay a hand on her."  
>Beelzebumon glared the man down, baring his fangs in an animalistic way, a look of pure venom in his red-wine eyes. "Ya better unhand 'er!"<br>"Or what? I am not afraid to carry out my threat! You leave us in peace and she'll be fine."  
>"We won't let you take her, you scumbag!" Nicholas snarled, a look similar to the Viral's etched across his normally jolly face.<br>Kaz merely sneered and pressed the gun harder against Komodo's temple, as if daring them to try anything.  
>All the while Komodo kept her eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her body was quaking from the act of stopping herself from screaming. Beelzebumon and Nicholas were so close but still so far away from being able to rescue the distressed young woman and it caused her more panic than before.<br>"Shh, shh. Don't worry, my dear." Kaz murmured in her ear soothingly.  
>Komodo hiccuped in response.<br>A sudden loud noise, like something slamming against a large metal trash-bin, broke the tension.  
>"What was that?!" Kaz whirled his head instinctively around to locate the noise.<br>Komodo looked to her companions to see they were taking advantage of the distraction, rather than falling for it themselves. The young woman found herself more frightened of the enraged Digimon that had darted towards Kaz at an inhuman speed.  
>Everything was happening so fast, all Komodo could comprehend was being thrown from Kaz's arm towards the pavement; the darkness of the night swallowed up her consciousness.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Dull throbbing pain throughout Komodo's body brought her from the nightmare she had delved into. She moaned softly in discomfort as she shifted her aching body, not opening her eyes.  
>"Komodo!"<br>The woman opened one eye a slit to find Beelzebumon's face hovering over her. She closed it again. Both eyes fluttered open after a few moments. "Wha...?"  
>"Yer okay."<br>"I...I hurt..."  
>"Where?!" the tone in his voice was of alarm and concern.<br>"Everywhere..."  
>"He hurt you?"<br>"No, I just hurt."  
>Nicholas' voice suddenly joined in. "I think it's just from fatigue. She wore herself out being scared to death from that guy. Her body has to recuperate."<br>Komodo sighed quietly. _I spent so much time upset I hurt myself._ She blinked in surprise when she felt pressure against her scalp and her hair move. She brought her eyes up to see that Beelzebumon was stroking her head.  
>"I'm sorry, Komodo. I should'a been payin' more attention. I should'a seen that bastard-"<br>"It's not your fault. It's mine."  
>Nicholas came in to view, standing on the outer side of the coffee table. "No one is to blame except for that Kaz guy. And he got what he deserved."<br>Komodo's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what did you guys do to him?"  
>Both males stared at her in surprise.<br>"Ya sound like yer concerned." A look of slight disgust flitted across the Viral's face as he spoke.  
>"I-I..."<br>Nicholas shook his head. "You're just too sweet."  
>"And to answer yer question. I beat the shit outta 'im. And I think somethin' else got 'im."<br>"Huh?"  
>"We heard him scream when he managed to get away from Bee. He was out where we couldn't see him."<br>Komodo's eyes burned from the tears forming behind them. "I...I...why does everyone I come in contact get hurt? Or they hurt me...I'm a monster."  
>This statement brought a sudden laughing fit from the Viral. "No ya ain't. Yer lookin' at one!"<br>Nicholas moved around the coffee table so that he was near to Komodo. "Darlin' you're not a monster. Bad things tend to happen to good people. Kaz was the monster. He got what he deserved."  
>"All that ever seems to happen is just bad..."<br>"I'm rather offended." Beelzebumon said, blowing hard through his nose.  
>"As am I! Are you saying meeting us was bad?"<br>"No! No, not at all!" Komodo cried, horrified that they had interpreted it that way. She covered her face with her hands.  
>"You just need to rest, now. Okay? All the excitement from earlier has gotten you worked up again. Bee's here to take care of you, I gotta get back to my kids. They're probably wondering where I am."<br>Komodo lowered her hands down to her chin. "Do you really have to leave?"  
>"I do. But I'll come by tomorrow to visit if it's okay with Bee. Since I don't think he'll take you to the bar for awhile."<br>Beelzebumon nodded solemnly. "Got that right. I don't care a bit if ya come by, Nic."  
>"Awesome. Will most certainly be back tomorrow to see how you are doing, dear."<br>"Thank you, Nicholas."  
>"Oh, reminds me. I'll have to have you over to my house so you can meet my kids sometime."<br>"Don't do it, 'is little 'ellions are just that."  
>Nicholas broke into a jovial laughter. "He's just sayin' that because they tried to play tea-time with him last time he was over."<br>"Little 'ellions."  
>Komodo smiled slightly behind her fingers as the thought of the grumpy Digimon sitting at a small table being served tea by a small girl.<br>Nicholas made his way to the front door. "You take it easy now." he said as he opened the door.  
>"I will."<br>He gave a final wave before departing.  
>With Nicholas' absence, the living room fell into silence.<br>"Ya hungry or anythin'?"  
>Komodo shook her head slowly. "No. Everything aches...I don't have an appetite."<br>"Need some pain meds? A bath maybe?"  
>The word 'bath' made Komodo shudder visibly, past events flitting behind her eyes. "No bath." she said in a pleading tone.<br>Beelzebumon gave her a quizzical look but did not speak, instead he hurried to the bathroom.  
>Having the room to herself, Komodo let her thoughts stray back to the events with Kaz. Her brows furrowed as she attempted to recollect what had happened. <em>Kaz had hold of me, with that awful gun to my head. Strange noise...Bee moving so quickly. That was so frightening. I'd never seen him do that before. Then, nothing. Just the dark and pain.<em> She examined her wrists, still resting on her legs. The outer portion of her wrists bore indentations from the zip-tie that had bound her. She was brought from her thoughts as Beelzebumon set a small cylinder bottle on the table.  
>"'Ere's the pills. I'll get ya a drink." He quickly disappeared into the kitchen.<br>Komodo readily accepted the glass of water held out to her on the Digimon's return.  
>"Need anythin' else?" Beelzebumon asked after Komodo had swallowed two of the pills.<br>She shook her head. "No. Thank you. I'm fine."  
>He gave a slight nod and sat down on the other end of the couch.<br>Muscles in Komdo's body twitched at random intervals, sending new sparks of pain with each movement. The young woman tried her best to ignore the pain, waiting for the medication to numb her.  
>"Ya okay?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"Ya look like ya keep hurtin', way yer face scrunches up. Ya sure yer doin' okay?"<br>"Yes. The medicine hasn't kicked in yet."  
>"Oh. Well, just lemme know if I can do anythin' fer ya."<br>"I will."  
>Komodo figured she would fall asleep once the medication kicked in, but instead she found herself curled in the corner of the couch watching Beelzebumon play one of his video games. With the pain gone, she felt less fatigued and more alert. The events of the night still played inside her mind.<p>

The next morning found Komodo stiff from sleeping in the corner of the couch. She carefully stretched out her legs enough to sit up, groaning softly as she did so.  
>"'Ey, kiddoe. How ya feelin'?"<br>She turned her head to see the Viral sitting on the couch, positioned closer to her than he normally would be. "Sore, mostly."  
>"Not in pain or anythin'?"<br>"I am a little."  
>"Better than last night, good."<br>Komodo blinked slowly as a realization came to her. She turned her eyes towards the table to find it bearing items it normally did not. Upon closer inspection, she found them to be the sheets and other items that had resided within the box Beelzebumon had been so protective of before.  
>Beelzebumon was smoothing out one of the larger pieces of paper. "Last night got me thinkin'...so I brought out 'is stuff."<br>"'His'?"  
>"Mhm. What happened last night, brought back some harsh realizations."<br>Komodo felt her stomach lurch in a sickening manner. _That maybe I'm not helpful to keep around? If what happened caused him to do this..._  
>"I can't protect those I care 'bout. I couldn't prevent 'is death. And last night...I nearly lost ya, too."<br>Komodo blinked, taken aback. "But you still saved me."  
>"I wouldn't been able ta if it weren't fer that distraction. Komodo, 'e coulda-" He stopped mid-sentence and scrunched his eyes shut.<br>The young woman watched the Viral's body start to shake. _Is he really that upset? I thought...I figured it was not something he would have..._ Unsure of what to do to comfort him, she merely watched silently, wringing the hem of her shirt in her hands.  
>After a few moments, Beelzebumon inhaled a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. The metal-tipped claws of one hand reached out slowly to the note-cards before him; one of which he rested the tips upon.<br>Komodo remained silent, trying to figure out what the Digimon was attempting to explain by his actions.  
>"I didn't tell ya before. I dunna if I figure I will now, whose these belong ta."<br>"You don't have to if it will hurt you." Komodo said softly, an ache tugging at her heart-strings.  
>"They're from someone who I couldn't protect. Someone close ta me. I swore it would never happen again."<br>"I'm really sorry...I just make problems where ever I go..."  
>Beelzebumon's head jerked up and his red-wine eyes bore into Komodo's dark brown ones. She found herself unable to tear her gaze away.<br>"Don't even apologize fer what happened last night, don't even."  
>"Bu-"<br>The Viral pointed a claw at her warningly, cutting her off. "I said stop it. It wasn't yer fault, it was that bastard's."  
>Komodo looked away guiltily, dropping her gaze towards the coffee table.<br>"Ya can't blame yerself fer it, kiddoe."  
>"But I do..." she whispered. "I don't know why you guys saved me..."<br>"'Cause we care."  
>"Care about what? I'm not worth caring about. I just cause problems. You guys could have been hurt..."<br>Beelzebumon reached out a hand to clasp it over Komodo's.  
>The young woman was taken aback to see the Viral's normally hardened eyes soft with sympathy.<br>"I know how ya feel. But ya gotta believe me. Nic and I do care 'bout ya. Why ya think I haven't sent ya off somewhere by now?"  
>"I-I...I just thought you couldn't find somewhere and felt sorry for me, so you didn't make me leave."<br>A light tinge of pink flushed across Beelzebumon's cheeks. "Can I confess somethin'?"  
>Komodo tilted her head slightly.<br>"I stopped really lookin' fer a place fer ya after the first week." he said sheepishly.  
>The young woman's eyes grew wide. "Wha-wait...why?"<br>"I've not had any company fer a few years. Not since...I lost 'im. Havin' ya around was...like a breath of fresh air. Somethin' I had really needed ta get me outta the rut I kept myself in."  
>A painful burning lump had begun forming in Komodo's throat, leaving her unable to speak. Instead a tear trickled down her cheek.<br>"Don't cry." Beelzebumon begged in a surprisingly soft voice. He moved closer, putting his free arm about her shoulders, keeping his other hand over hers.  
>What little air had been swimming in the woman's lungs left her in one shaky breath. She fought quickly to take in new air through her nostrils to stave off the strange rush of emotions that bubbled through her blood.<br>The Viral pulled back, removing his arm from around her. "I didn't hurt ya, did I?"  
>"N-no, just...surprised me." It was taking all of Komodo's willpower to keep her voice from shaking as she responded.<br>"Sorry 'bout that."  
>"It's all right."<br>Silence blanketed the pair after a few short moments. Komodo was lost in her thoughts, trying to come up with reasons why Beelzebumon would be telling her the truth and not tricking her. Each positive reason was quickly quelled by a negative one. _He and Nicolas really care about me. No...how could that be true? I'm just some kind of maid to Bee. And Nic is just a nice guy...they feel sorry for me. But Bee said so himself they do. All lies...everyone who ever said that hurt me in the end._ A soft sigh escaped her lips.  
>"Somethin' wrong?"<br>"I-it's nothing..." she murmured, sorrow tinging her voice despite her best effort to keep it away.  
>The Viral gave Komodo's hand a gentle squeeze. "Yer a bad liar."<br>Komodo bit her lip, startled he had caught on so quickly.  
>"Ya still don't believe what I said?"<br>The young woman remained silent, unable to bring herself to answer the question. She fought back tears that stung at her eyes when the Digimon brought her face up to meet his free hand.  
>"I don't understand. Why don't ya believe me? Is all I've done fer ya not enough?"<br>"N-n...no one's ever meant it..."  
>"I do mean it."<br>"No...it's just a lie." She shivered when she saw a muscle in the Viral's face twitch, instinctively referring it to anger building.  
>"That attitude is really pissin' me off."<br>She shut her eyes. Her body had started to shake with fear. To see him angry again was not something she wanted. "I...I'm so-"  
>"Hush. I have a way I can prove ta ya."<br>"Wh-wha?"  
>"I'll tell ya...I'll tell ya 'bout what happened ta my Tamer."<br>"Your...?"  
>The Viral nodded slightly. A pained look creased his features. "It ain't easy. But I will if it will prove ta ya. I'd do anythin' ta prove that, Komodo." He took a deep breath and held it for a short time before letting it out slowly. When he brought his eyes to meet Komodo's, they were dull and hollow.<br>"Beelzebumon..."  
>"I've been alone since it happened. 'Cept fer Nic's company. Even that does nothin'. I've feared I'd cause somethin' terrible ta happen to the next person I was with. 'E was my Tamer. My Partner. My friend. I let him die."<br>Komodo placed a clenched hand against her chest but remained quiet. Sorrow and sympathy swelled inside her heart.  
>"'Is screams echo in my mind, every day. I can't make 'em stop. It's my fault. If I hadn't been involved with that damned Demon Lord, I'd still have my Tamer...but even that's a lie. I'd never met 'im if I hadn't. I was sent ta kill 'im in the first place, after all."<br>Komodo let out a small gasp of horror. "You...kill him?"  
>"'E had been snoopin' around Daemon's castle. Somethin' 'bout tryin' ta thwart 'is plans. Daemon was buildin' an army ta storm a nearby village. The kid was from there, even though 'e was a human."<br>"A village?"  
>"Yeh, we were in the Digital World, where I originate from. I went ta find the kid. I threatened the village until 'e came out ta fight with me. Heh..." Beelzebumon chuckled softly, seemingly amused at something. "'E was pretty reckless. But pretty brave. 'E stood up ta me. I was rather impressed. A puny human, scrawny as a stick with no abilities whatsoever was glarin' me down, challengin' me, a Mega Viral, one of Daemon's elite soldiers, a General. I let 'im live. It wasn't long after we became Partners. We left the Digital World right after, Daemon was not pleased I let the kid live and I was sick of bein' a pawn. Wanted my own freedom."<br>"He really stood up to you?"  
>"Yep. 'E was scared ta death, but 'e didn't want 'is village destroyed. 'E had come to live there fer a couple years ta be with the friends 'e had previously made."<br>"But what happened to the village? I thought this person was going to destroy it."  
>"Oh, it survived. Daemon became too preoccupied tryin' ta locate us. He had just been bored and wanted somethin' ta do, originally."<br>"Bo...bored?" _Storm a village out of boredom? What kind of person is this Daemon?_  
>"Daemon is not the nicest Digi-guy. 'E revels in others' misery. Causin' destruction is just fun. With peace bein' brought about by the Sovereign and their Guardian, there wasn't much ta do."<br>"So they weren't going to stop Daemon?"  
>"I suppose they might've if someone had warned 'em. The kid was goin' ta when I went ta kill 'im."<br>"So..."  
>"What happened next?"<br>Komodo nodded slightly.  
>"Things were quiet fer a year or two. But eventually Daemon found us. We were livin' in a town a ways from 'ere."<br>"So that's why you live here now?"  
>"Mhm...I managed ta live. I left there. It was too painful ta stay with the memories. But a good thing did come of it."<br>"What might that have been? Meeting Nic?"  
>Beelzebumon shook his head, a surprisingly warm smile lifting the corner of his lips as he spoke: "Nah...runnin' inta ya."<br>Komodo felt her face become warm with embarrassment and she averted her gaze. _Me?_  
>"M'kay. All the mushy stuff aside, ya hungry or anythin'?"<br>"Wha-I-um..." Komodo still felt too flustered to manage her thoughts properly.  
>Beelzebumon gave her hand a quick pat before getting to his feet. "I'll get us somethin', then."<br>_Did he really..._ She shook her head. _No! I must stop myself from believing him. He's just going to hurt me later if I do. They all do. I'm just staying here since he saved me and my unwillingness to sleep outside in the cold another winter._  
>The young woman fidgeted in her seat while she waited for Beelzebumon to return from the kitchen. Her body whined its disapproval of her actions after a few moments. She sighed and rubbed on her wrists.<br>"Ya okay?"  
>She looked up to see the Viral in the doorway of the kitchen, a spatula in hand. "I'm...yes, I'm okay."<br>He gave her a skeptical look. "Yer a bad liar. But I ain't gonna bother ya 'bout it."  
>Komodo hung her head after he disappeared. "Am I really that obvious?" she murmured to herself.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

The next several nights found Komodo awoken, shivering and drenched in a cold sweat. Once she had regained the strength to not simply pass out from exhaustion, dreams triggered from the event with Kaz began; stemming from the past experiences with her father and Kaden along with thoughts of what could have happened if Kaz had been allowed to take her. The young woman had somehow managed to keep herself from screaming out or alerting the Viral, or as she figured moreso, he cared less than to see what was wrong with her each time it happened.  
>Having woken from one such nightmare, Komodo sat on the couch hugging the pillow she had been using to her chest. <em>No matter what I do, I can't make them go away...God, why do you hate me? I don't want to keep re-living those nightmares. I hoped I had put them away, locked up in the little vault in my mind. But...Hm?<em> She was brought from her thoughts by muffled footsteps. She looked up to see Beelzebumon's silhouette in the hall doorway.  
>The only truly visible parts of the Viral were his wine-red eyes, glowing dimly in the darkness and the faint whiteness of his skin. "Komodo? What'cha doin' up?"<br>"I um..."  
>"Ya okay?"<br>"Mhm..." She nodded slightly.  
>"Yer a terrible liar. Yer voice is shakin'. Ya radiate fear. What's the matter?"<br>"Ju-just a nightmare."  
>"Mm. Hate those things."<br>"Me too..." she whispered, hugging the pillow tighter to herself.  
>She watched the Viral as he swiftly walked over to the couch.<br>He picked up the sheet, draping it about the young woman's shoulders as he sat down beside her. "They ain't fun ta have, but they're only as scary as ya let 'em be."  
>"Not if they're real..."<br>"Eh?"  
>Komodo sighed in response, she did not feel up to elaborating on such a disturbing matter.<br>"Seems ta me there's more ta ya than I first figured. Bit of a nasty past?"  
>"I guess you could say that."<br>"Must be, ta give ya nightmares that keep ya awake."  
>"Mm...what about you? Why are you up?" Komodo asked, trying to change the subject. She was feeling uncomfortable and anxious about his probing.<br>"Eh, me? Hey now, yer changin' the subject."  
>"I-I'm not. I was just curious..."<br>"Well, if ya must know. I was hungry."  
>"Hungry at this hour?"<br>"Yeh, so what?"  
>"Just seems strange. I haven't seen you up at this time before."<br>"Ain't always hungry at this hour."  
>"Would you like me to get you something?"<br>"Nah. I'ma big Digimon, can get it myself, ya know."  
>"O-okay..." Komodo pressed the lower portion of her face into the pillow.<br>"Oh, jeez. Yer gettin' upset over that?"  
>Komodo merely closed her eyes in reply.<br>"There's somethin' up. Do ya not trust me ta tell me? Or is it just somethin' else? I know somethin's wrong, I can sense it."  
>"Please..." the young woman started with a small hiccup. "I just...it hurts to think about."<br>Beelzebumon put his arm across the back of the couch, letting his hand drape next to Komodo's side. "Sorry ta have upset ya. I just figure if ya tell me, I could be of some help."  
>"Telling wouldn't change the past."<br>"But maybe it could help with the future. Livin' with nightmares and plagued thoughts ain't any fun. Ya know already some what I'm dealin' with. Here. I'll tell ya why I'm up if ya'll tell me why ya are, deal?"  
>Komodo looked up at the Viral. <em>Why is he being so persistent?<em> "...I suppose..."  
>"M'kay. I'll admit, I ain't hungry. Talkin' 'bout my Tamer brought back some old scars. And ah...it's pretty easy ta tell if a human's upset. I came in 'ere 'cause I knew somethin' was wrong with ya."<br>"See what was wrong with me...?"  
>"Yeh. I do care, Komodo. No matter what ya might believe."<br>"I was having nightmares, re-living horrors of my past. And some were just what might have happened if you guys hadn't..." She halted and took in a shaky breath, trying to fill her lungs with a dry throat. "My parents were once kind to me. I don't remember much of those times, but I know they happened. But as I grew older, the kindness stopped. They blamed me for their poverty and hardships in their marriage. They kept me because Mom dreaded what the neighbors would think if the baby they had seen so many times before suddenly disappeared. The marriage remained unstable. Both worked all the time and hired a sitter to keep watch over me so they wouldn't have to. When I hit puberty, my father decided was the time to make up for the damage they caused me over the years. His repayment was not something a father should ever give his daughter." A shudder ran down her spine as a sudden voice, the one that belonged to her father, rang in her ears: _"You are such a beautiful and wonderful daughter. I should never have treated you so badly. Here, I just want to make up for it. If you're quiet, I'll get you something especially nice."_  
>"Shit, I'd not have thought that...that's just sick."<br>"He was careful about everything, too, was the worst of it all. I would have to shower afterwards, or I'd be bathing. I wasn't allowed to keep the door locked or I'd be beaten afterwards. Somehow he had convinced my mother I needed birth control, said something about helping me control my hormones. Really it was to ensure he didn't impregnate me by accident. He had watched those shows, ones with fathers who did the same to their daughters, but didn't make sure to keep them from getting pregnant. But all that came to an end."  
>"Did 'e...?" The question was quiet and forced.<br>Komodo shook her head. "No, fortunately not. But Mom found out; walked in when it was happening. She blamed me, of course...screamed that I had stolen her husband from her. Called me all sorts of names. Threw me out shortly afterwards. I had just my nightgown. I had to scavenge for clothes later from a dumpster."  
>"And what of that little punk, where does he come in?"<br>"Kaden? Oh...he came in not long after my father. I first thought he was kind. He would bring me to his home after school some days and we would spend time together. He somehow knew by my behavior I was easily manipulated and already being molested. He took advantage of me. Our friendship quickly turn a terrible turn and he deemed me as his pet. After Mom threw me out of the house, he tried making me stay with him. He was worse than either of my parents. He has such a volatile attitude and is vicious. Now you know, are you happy now?" she asked, a bitter tone to her voice. Having the past brought up this way tore at every fiber of her being. The scars she bore on her wrist burned faintly in reminiscence of the day she received them.  
>"Not at all. Komodo..."<br>She squeaked in surprise as the Viral pulled her to him, hugging her tightly to his bare chest.  
>"I swear I won't ever hurt ya like that. I won't let anyone hurt ya like that ever again, I promise."<br>"I can never believe that..." she murmured, feeling her face flush against the chilly flesh of the Viral.  
>"Ya can say that all ya want. I just want ya ta know I <em>mean it<em>, 'kay? I ain't just some 'eartless bastard of a Viral."  
>"I-I never said tha-" She was cut off when he held a finger against her lips.<br>"Hush."  
>Komodo blinked in surprise and pinched her lips together. She held them together until he removed his finger.<br>"I've done pretty awful things back in my days of bein' Daemon's General. But never once did I do anythin' like that. I don't know how ta handle what ya've been through. If I bring somethin' upsettin' up or anythin', just tell me."  
>"Okay...are you...going to let me go?"<br>"Oops. Sorry. I keep forgettin' that makes ya uncomfortable." He removed his arms from about her.  
>Komodo straightened herself up. "I...it's not...the same...with you..." she said the last portion under her breath, blushing deeply at the concept.<br>"It's not what now?"  
>"It's not that bad." she said sheepishly.<br>"Good. I'd hate ta make ya more uncomfortable than ya already are. So uhm. Ya want me ta leave?"  
>"But why?"<br>"So ya can sleep."  
>"Oh...actually, would it be okay if you were to sit here awhile longer with me? I'm not really up for sleeping..."<br>"I understand. Not much a problem. Ya mind if I turn the television on?"  
>"Not at all."<br>"Awesome."  
>Komodo had to shut her eyes against the bright blaring lights as the television fizzed into life. She re-opened them slowly after they adjusted. She dared a glance over at the Viral and was rather startled to find him dressed only in a pair of black boxers that ended at the bottom of his thighs, showing off the various scars that stretched across parts of his body; from his shoulders down to his knees, there were even some on the tops of his hands and fingers. The only other time she had seen any of them was after he had walked in on her changing. But she had been too flustered to have really noticed. Being closer to him than before, they were easier to make out.<br>She had become so engrossed at counting the scars that she did not notice that their owner was watching her, seemingly amused.  
>"'Ey, ya starin' down my trophies, eh?"<br>"Wh-I-I was no...trophies?"  
>The Viral tapped a jagged scar stretched across his upper torso. "Yeh. Earned every one of 'em fightin'.<br>"There's so many..."  
>"More of 'em are hidin' on my back. One of 'em ain't a trophy. Just a bad memory."<br>"Oh..." Komodo looked down at her hands. Seeing the sorrow in the Viral's eyes when he spoke made her feel guilty.  
>"Nothin' ta fret much over. Got it a long time ago. That damned Kagemon."<br>"Kage...?"  
>"Hmph...bastard got me in the back. Poisoned me enough I couldn't stop 'em from killin' my Tamer. I could only watch."<br>"I'm sorry for making you bring that up. I was just..."  
>"Like I said, don't fret 'bout it. It's not somethin' I've forgotten."<br>Komodo nodded and nestled herself against the back of the couch, resting her chin on the top of the pillow. Despite the questions whizzing about in her mind, she kept them to herself.  
>After a short while of watching the television, the back of the young woman's eyes hurt and she closed them to ease the pain.<p> 


End file.
